1_2_3_slaughter_me_streetfandomcom-20200222-history
123 Slaughter Me Street 2
Were you looking for the first game or the mobile version? ---- "I'm going to count to ten... and you are going to hide. And hope, we don't find you. Ready or not... here we come." - Tagline from the trailer of the game. 123 Slaughter Me Street is a indie survival horror video game created by Nate Sanders and John Kolbek. It's prequel to 123 Slaughter Me Street. On April 28th 2016 at 12:58, a Kickstarter was created for the game. If you donated 50$, you get a copy of the game, be in the end credits, and a signed t-shirt. The page can be found here. Summary Welcome everyone to 123 Slaughter Me Street 2! This is the chilling continuation of our first game 123 Slaughter Me Street! This is a prequel that takes us to the events that happen before the narrow escape to the abandoned apartment complex in SMS1. We start off in a fully free roam house that appears to be empty... or it is? Expect a horrifying game of hide and seek with unrelenting pursuers as you make your way around this foreboding abode. What happened in this house? As the game begins, you are greeted with a 'count to ten with a warning', "Ready or not, here we come" Your only saving grace is your ability to hide, anywhere! Use your flashlight to locate hiding spots, but be wary, as your light can attract your pursuers as well! Can you escape your adversaries, find the hidden relic, and make your way to the exit? This is completely new game-play with new creatures, enhanced graphics, sound and in depth story! Gameplay The game has 4 phases of gameplay. There are also 10 levels, with increasing difficulty, the original puppets will also be around the house lifeless, including the Follower leaning on the balcony and the Greeter sitting down on a chair, they are harmless. PRE-GAME The player is completely safe during Pre-Game, but should look around the house to come up with a strategy, finding hiding spots and preparing for HIDE! HIDE The player is no longer safe and the puppets are let loose. The player must stealthily avoid the puppets and must fill up to green bar, which gets filled when the player is in a hiding spot. There are hiding spots and safe spots, safe spots make the player completely safe from the puppets. When you hide in a hiding spot, two bars appear. A blue one, and a green one. The Blue One is for the hiding spot itself, once it's fully drained, it becomes a safe spot, once the green bar is fully filled up, the phase changes to SEEK! SEEK The player must now search for the objective, a pink line will appear on the ground for awhile, but will disappear leading the play to be on their own. The player must stealthily avoid the puppets, with hiding spots no longer being able to turn into safe spots. Once the player finds the objective, the phase will switch to EXIT!. They must run to the front door to leave the house. EXIT The player needs to once again stealthily avoid the puppets, and must go to the front door, which will be lit up for the player, to complete the level. Gallery Mqdefault.jpg|The Nightmare. File:SMS 2 Seeker.jpg|The Seeker. Screenshot (3).png|The Greeter (Revenge). Thescreamer.jpg|The Screamer. 8OD5d4g.jpg|Concept art for the Hunter Mqdefault.jpg|The Nightmare freddy Category:Games Category:123 Slaughter Me Street 2